Consumers frequently purchase ready-made coffee, and other beverages, in bulk beverage containers, such as for the office and catering. Beverages are often purchased with other food items, such as pastries, sandwiches, and condiments. Many coffee-shops and fast food establishments also carry items such as compact discs, reading material, and coffee brewing equipment.
Although the bulk beverage containers are often more convenient than carrying several cups of, often hot, beverages, the consumer may still need carry serving supplies, food items and/or other items in their other hand. This may make it difficult to carry a purse, professional case, and other items that the consumer may have.